


לייזרים והסחות דעת

by ROZ1407



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik you little bastard, Established Relationship, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Laser Tag, M/M, Protective Erik
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROZ1407/pseuds/ROZ1407
Summary: צ'ארלס, אריק ועמיתהם הולכים ללייזר טאג, משחק בו צ'ארלס תמיד הצטיין. אבל אריק מתגלה כשחקן הרבה יותר טוב ממנו וצ'ארלס מאוד מוטרד מהעובדה הזאת.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	לייזרים והסחות דעת

**Author's Note:**

> בהתבסס על ההנחיה הטובה:"קח אותי ללייזר טאג ואז דחוף אותי לפינה ונשק אותי, ואז תירה בי ותלך"  
> זה הפיק הראשון שאני כותבת אי פעםאז אם מישהו קורא את זה, תרגיש חופשי להשאיר את הדעה שלך או ביקורת בונה, זה תמיד מבורך3> הערת המתרגמת: זה בנוסף הפיק הראשון שאני מתרגמת אז כנ"ל.

"פאק" שון נפל במבוכה על האדמה

עד שהרים את ראשו לזהות את היורה, אריק כבר הניח את האקדח והתרחק, נע בדממה, מחפש את הקורבן הבא שלו.

צ'ארלס צפה בו ממרחק בטוח.

באחר הצהריים הזה, החליטה הקבוצה ללכת ללייזר טאג, בעיקר בגלל התעקשותם של האנק ורייבן, כל אחד מהם טוען בעקשנות עד כמה הוא מיומן בסוג כזה של משחקים. וצ'ארלס, אולי יותר מכל אחד אחר, התפאר ביכולתו המרשימה לחוש אויבים ממרחק לא מבוטל.

"יקירים, אתם באמת מאמינים שיש לכם סיכוי?" הוא שאל בחגיגיות, אצבעו מצביעה לעברם "אתם עומדים להיות עדי ראיה למה שטלפת מסוגל לעשות" הוא איים, יודע שכתמיד, ירסן את כוחותיו.  
מאז שהיה ילד, צ'ארלס חשב ששימוש בכוחותיו כדי להשיג את מה שהוא רוצה זה לא הוגן, אז במשחקים האלה הוא הנמיך את כוחותיו למינימום. אריק, כמובן, לא יכל שלא לא להסכים יותר עם הבחירה הזו. אף על פי כן, עכשיו כשגם יריביו היו מוטנטים, צ'ארלס שקל אולי להשתמש קצת בכוחותיו. כך או כך, הוא נהנה להטיל אימה על עמיתיו, שידעו עמוק בפנים שצ'ארלס חזק בהרבה מכפי שהראה.

אבל אז היה אריק, הוא לא אמר מילה כל אחר הצהריים עד שהפנה מבט ערמומי לעבר צ'ארלס, חייך קלות ואמר בקול התמים ביותר שלו משפט שאף אחד לא באמת הבין:" אני אשמח לראות אותך מנסה"

עכשיו צ'ארלס הבין על מה זה היה. הוא בהחלט הבין. בסוף רבע השעה הראשונה, יותר ממחציתם כבר יצאו מהמשחק, ומי שנשארו היו אינטיליגנטים מספיק כי להתרחק מאריק ככל האפשר.

וממקום המחבוא שלו, צפה בו צ'ארלס ביראת כבוד.

הוא היה מסוכן (באופן מדאיג, בהתחשב בעובדה ששיחקו עם אקדחים לא מזיקים) אבל הוא לא היה מסוגל להוריד את העיינים ממנו. אריק לא הסגיר את הרמז הקל ביותר של אי שקט, נראה כאילו הוא נהנה מטבח משלו. המחוות שלו היו עדינות, קטלניות. כשהוא התקרב, ירה, ונעלם שוב, לא מהסס. גופו עדין כנוצה ומדויק כשעון.

הוא נראה כמו רקדן.

צ'ארלס חשב שזה חייב להיות הדבר הארוטי ביותר שהוא ראה בחייו, הם היו ביחד כבר יותר משמונה שנים, והיה אפשר לחשוב שעם הזמן הם כבר יתרגלו למוזרויות אחד של השני, אבל הוא כל פעם התהפנט מחדש כשראה את אריק כל כך.... אריק.

דעתו היתה כל כך מוסחת שאלמלא הכישורים בהם התרברב מוקדם יותר (ושבהחלט היו לו) נוא כנראה היה יוצא מהמשחק ממש בהתחלה.

אחרי זמן מה הוא נענע את ראשו, מספיק זה מספיק, הוא החליט. זה הזמן לפעול. אריק יכול להיות כח טבע בלתי ניתן לעצירה (ולחלוטין מענג לצפייה) אבל עד לאותו הרגע, צ'ארלס היה בלתי מנוצח. הוא דרך את האקדח וכיוון אותו על אריק, סומך על חושיו.

אבל אז הוא מצמץ והטרף שלו נעלם.

ובכן, הוא חשב, הוא היה צריך לראות את זה מגיע. זה היה קל מדי, צ'ארלס נאנח כשהוריד את אקדחו והסתובב כדי לתת מבט מהיר, אולי רייבן רו-

"צ'ארלס"

לקח לו כמה אלפיות השניה יותר מבדרך כלל ללחוץ על ההדק, וכשהוא לחץ, אריק כבר הנמיך את אקדחו בקלות מעליבה.

"אריק?"

"איך הוא יכל... איך לעזאזל הוא הגיע לכאן כל כך מהר?"

אריק המשיך לעמוד מולו, אלוהים, לעזאזל האלגנטיות הטבעית שלו. עיניו של צ'ארלס נדדו עליו ללא מחשבה, ולרגע קצר הוא הרגיש שאריק עשה את אותו הדבר, אבל הוא יותר מדי דיסקרטי מכדי לדעת בוודאות.

"צ'ארלס, אהבה, אני יכול להגן עליך, אנחנו יכולים ליצור ברית אם אתה רוצה"

ברית? הוא נשמע רגוע לחלוטין בזמן שהסתכל סביב. הוא אמר את האמת, סיפר צ'ארלס לעצמו, מבריש את פני השטח של מוחו של אריק ובודק את דבריו.

"אתה... אתה מדהים בזה. איפה... איך מצאת אותי?" צ'ארלס ניסה להכריח את קולו להשמע רגוע, הוא נכשל.

"הרגשתי שעוקבים אחרי כבר זמן מה" צ'ארלס כמעט היה יכול לראות את עצמו מסמיק. אריק נראה רציני להדהים אבל חשדנות הבהבה בעיניו "קדימה, אמה חייבל להיות קרובה לכאן" הוא אמר, מחזיר לצ'ארלס את האקדח ונע מולו במטרה להגן עליו "תעקוב אחריי"

צ'ארלס היסס, הוא היה די בטוח שאמה כבר בחוץ.

אבל היד של אריק נחה על כתפו במטרה להדריך אותו ובאינסטקטביות הוא עקב אחריו. כמובן שכן, הוא היה עוקב אחריו עד לסוף כדור הארץ. גם אם במשחק הוא לא היה בטוח לגמרי בכוונותיו, צ'ארלס ידע שאריק לא ייתן לאף אחד לירות בו, לפחות, הוא חשב, כל אחד שהוא לא אריק. אף אחד לא סמך עליו עמוק כמו צ'ארלס, ושנהם ידעו שאמון זה הדדי לחלוטין.

ברגע הזה, יותר מבכל זמן אחר, צ'ארלס רצה לשחק את המשחק של אריק. הוא רצה להפסיק לקרוא את מחשבותיו ולתת לאריק להוביל את מוחו הסקרן. אז זה מה שהוא עשה. הם צעדו דרך אולמות וקירות במשך כמה דקות, מוכנים לאש, מנחים, מגינים, וסומכים אחד על השני.

לפתע, אריק הסתובב לפינה נסתרת, תופס את צ'ארלס מהצאוורון ומושך אותו כשהם הסתובבו, אריק השתמש בעדינותו הרגילה כדי למקם את גבו של הטלפת בנוחות כנגד הקיר, כשהוא שומר את ידו על כתפו ולוכד אותו תחת משקלו.

הם נעצו זה בזה עיינים לרגע, מצפים, חסרי מנוחה.

זה היה אריק, שאחרי שבדק שלא היה אף אחד לידם, גרם לסנטימטרים האחרונים בנהם להעלם, מנשק את צ'ארלס בכח, כאילו שזו הייתה המטרה האמיתית של המשחק.

צ'ארלס התנגד במשך פחות משניה לפני שנתן לעצמו להכנע בחוסר אונים לפיתוי של אריק. הוא העביר במידיות זרוע אחת מסביב לכתפיו, והתחיל ללטף את שערו של אריק. שהיה מסודר להפליא עד לאותו הרגע. אריק עשה את אותו הדבר עם צ'ארלס, משחק בחוטים החומים. כשעשה זאת, פיו של אריק החל לנדוד לצד צווארו של צ'ארלס ומשאיר שם נשיקות עדינות.

צ'ארלס נתן לאנחה רכה לחמוק מפיו וחש את השפעתה על מוחו של אריק, שחש מעודד והחל לנשוך את העור בין צווארו לעצמות הבריח.

באמצע אותו ענן של אהבה, עוררות ותשוקה, הבין צ'ארלס שהוא יכול בקלות להושיט יד לאקדחו, והוא ככל הנראה ינצח. 

הוא לא עשה זאת.

"אני- אני אוהב אותך... אריק" צ'ארלס מלמל

הוא לא יכל להתאפק, צ'ארלס נטה להיות מוגזם מילולית כשעשו אהבה או כשהוא פשוט הרגיש המום מאריק. ולעזאזל עם זה, הוא היה המום מאריק ברגע זה. אף על פי שהתלונן לעיתים קרובות על חוסר יכולתו לסתום את הפה, צ'ארלס ידע שאריק דווקא אוהב כשעשה את זה.

אז אולי זה מה ששינה את הבעתו של אריק. התשוקה בעיניו הפכה למבט מלא חיבה, ןהוא האט את הקצב, לוקח זמן בין הנשיקות כדי ללמוד את צ'ארלס בזהירות. הוא הניח יד על לחיו והבריש את אגודלו מעל שפתו התחתונה של צ'ארלס. הוא נתן לחיוך כנה לחמוק מפיו.

מופתע, או אולי סתם מרותק לתגובתו האחרונה של אריק, הטלפת נתן גם הוא קצב נינוח והחזיר את החיוך, כי האמת, הוא הרגיש, שמח. כי עם אריק, אריק המסובך והמסנוור, הוא הרגיש בבית.

עכשיו, הנשיקות הפסיקו, הם הצמידו את מצחיהם, נשטפים ברגשות הרכים של אופוריה. מרגישים את הדממה שבנשימותהם. וצ'ארלס ידע, שהוא מוכן לגרום לרגע הזה להמשך לנצח.

רעש, פתאומי, מתכתי.

עיניו של צ'ארלס נפתחו בצורה כמעט קומית. "אריק?" הוא רצה לשאול. אבל גרונו הפסיק לעבוד.

הוא הרגע...? עכשיו אריק לא הצליח להפסיק לגחך, מבלי להוריד את עיניו מצ'ארלס הוא הסיט קבוצת שיער חום מפניו ושם בצד את אקדחו בדממה, הייתה נורה אדומה על הווסט של צ'ארלס. כמובן שה מה שהוא עשה.

בפעם האחרונה, אריק חצה את המרחק הקטן שנותר בניהם ולחץ את שפתיו קלות על צ'ארלס "אנחנו יכולים להמשיך בזה אחר כך. אני רוצה לטפל בכך אישית" הוא נסוג לאחור, הביט בצ'ארלס בעדינות, ורק לפני שהסתובב לעזוב, הוא אמר "אני אוהב אותך צ'ארלס"

**Author's Note:**

> אז הי לי נורא כיף לתרגם את זה. אני ממש ממליצה לכם ללכת לראות את היצירה המקורית אצל   
>  שלצערי לא הצלחתי לתייג sofiarem


End file.
